It Won't Be Easy Coming Back
by Kenna92005
Summary: A Twilight songfic. This happens during New Moon... Edward has to win Bella's heart back only one chapter. There is no Jacob! Edward x Bella?


_**Hey! Okay this is my first Twilight songfic...hope you guys like it!**_

**_I don't own Twilight_**

_**EDWARD'S POV**_

_Today I will be going back to Forks. I just can't stand being away from Bella any longer. It's too hard but what will I say to Esme and the others?_

"_Edward…do what you need. But be safe," Alice said already knowing that I was going to leave._

"_I will."_

"_I can tell Esme for you if you want…"_

"_No, I'll have Carlisle do it."_

"_Okay. Well…I hope to see you soon! With Bella!"_

"_Bye," I called getting into my car._

_I revved the engine and sped out of the garage and down the road towards hospital, barely even watching the road. My thoughts were everywhere._

_Bella…would she want me back? Is she okay? Is she with someone else? Did that Newton make a move!?_

I pushed on the gas harder now going a hundred miles an hour. My tires squealed when I turned into the parking lot. I jumped out of the car and sprinted into the building. I couldn't wait to see Bella but of course I had to tell Carlisle.

I stopped remembering that I was in the midst of humans and that I shouldn't be running that fast… I hope no one noticed!

"Oh…Edward, do you want me to get your father?" the head nurse asked.

"Yes…please."

_He's so handsome! _The nurse thought.

I flashed a smile to see what would happen, she nearly fell.

_Oh I hope he didn't notice that! He's too young! And I'm married! Why am I thinking of this… he's only seventeen!_

I chuckled and waited until Carlisle came out.

"Edward, what can I do for you."

"I'm going to get Bella. I can't stay away from her anymore."

"Well…I knew sometime this would happen. Have you told Esme?"

"No…I won't be gone for long. I promise to be back."

"Alright, Edward. I trust you but be safe."

"I will."

I turned around and headed for my car. Now only a few hours until I could see Bella! Nothing would be in my way now!

**Bella's POV**

I woke up screaming from another nightmare. It was the same one as always Edward leaving me. Only this nightmare never ended. Edward did leave me! Months ago!

Tears streamed down my face. My chest ached. Why? Why'd he have to leave? I hate it!

"Bella! Are you okay?" Charlie asked coming into my room.

I nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Why don't you go out with some friends? Get your mind off him…"

We never spoke of Edward. For it hurt me too much to say his name out loud. Charlie did his best to make me feel better but nothing worked.

"Okay," I said my voice breaking.

"I'll go get you the phone."

He rushed off. I took this time to get dressed. When he came back in I had on jeans and a brown long sleeve shirt.

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

I tried to think of who I should call. Ever since Edward left I ignored everybody… Would they forgive me? I know Jessica was busy that day so I dialed up Angela's number.

It rang only once then she answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, Angela."

"Bella? Is this you?"

"Yes."

"Can I help you?"

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me…maybe go shopping or something…"

"A girls night out?"

"Yeah."

"Just us two?"

"Yes."

"Sure! I love that! Umm…I'll pick you up in a few."

"Okay. Well…see ya then!"

We hung up and I picked up my purse. I placed my shoes on and went downstairs. Charlie was watching a basketball game on and sat down on the sofa beside him.

"So who are you going to hang out with?"

"Angela."

"Weber?"

"Yeah."

"Cool what are you two going to do?"

"I don't really know…"

"I see. Well…have fun!"

"I'll try."

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I ran to answer it. Angela stood smiling at me.

"I'll be back, dad!" I called.

"Have fun, Bells!" he called smiling too.

I shut the door behind me and followed her to her car.

**Edward's POV**

I was now in Forks. I would stop at her house. Should I buy flowers? Or chocolates? Will she even be there?

I turned the corner onto her street. Her truck was still there… I turned off my car and got out. I walked to the door and knocked.

A few minutes later Charlie answered it. He was shocked at first then mad nearly furious.

_Oh crap._

_Where's my gun!? I knew I should have carried it to the door! It's too late now! _Charlie thought.

"Hello, Chief Swan, I was wondering where Bella was."

"Why does it concern you?"

"Well I was wanting to talk to her."

"You've caused her so much trouble already. Just go home, Edward."

"Where is Bella?"

"It didn't concern you when you left her in the forest. Why should it concern you now!?" he shouted.

"Is she safe?"

"She's safer without you!"

"I know…and I'm sorry that I ever hurt her."

"Oh, go tell it to someone who cares!"

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Swan."

"If I find out that you went looking for my daughter I'll get a restraining order! I'm not joking Edward!" he screamed at me.

_Like a restraining order would hold me back._

As I went to my car I caught the scent of Angela. Bella must have gone with Angela! I jumped in my car and sped away following Angela's scent.

**Bella's POV**

"So what are we going to do?"

"Let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

"Well…there's a new karaoke place that opened in Seattle! Wanna go there?"

"Sure."

"Cool!"

"So how are you and Tyler?"

"Oh, we're good. Have any of the guys here caught your eyes yet?"

"None. I think I'm gonna stay single."

"Well there's no rush. You could always meet someone in college."

"Yeah…I don't know."

_The only guy that was for me was…Edward. But he left me…_

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Oh only a few minutes. Do you like Relient K?"

"Who?"

"It's a band! Do you wanna hear them?"

"Sure."

She popped in a CD and the music started. It sounded good but my thoughts were elsewhere. Like the car behind us. It was gray…almost…wait a minute! It was a Volvo! Could it be?

My heart hurt from the memory of him. The time I went with Jess and Angela to Port Angeles to shop for dresses. How he saved me from those guys. I felt tears brimming but I had to keep them back.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Angela asked.

"No, the music is just so good. It makes me happy!" I lied inconvincibly.

"Okay!" she said smiling.

I looked back out the mirror the car was still there. Angela looked in her mirror and saw the car too.

"Is that? Could it be…?" she asked looking at me now.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No it might not be him. Let's just continue on to the karaoke place."

"Okay…"

From time to time we would look out the mirrors and see the car. She would try to lose him but he stayed with us.

"What should we do!? We're almost there!?" Angela asked.

"Park there and we'll make a break for it!"

"Alright," she said pulling in.

"One…two…three!" I said after she turned off the engine.

We opened the doors and slammed them shut running to the door of the Karaoke place. Angela and I made ourselves hidden by the crowed. If anyone walked in they couldn't find us.

"Wanna sing?" Angela asked me after a few minutes.

"What!? Me no."

"Oh, come on, I don't think it was him anyhow. It'll be fun!"

"Uh…sure."

"Alright, let's pick out a song for you!"

"Okay…"

We walked over to the stacks of CDs. She picked out several none that I knew.

"Fine you pick," she said still looking.

"Uh…how about this one?" I asked.

"You like Pink? Well I guess if you want that."

"I like this song of hers."

"Alright! Go for it!"

When the lady was done singing an opera song she came off and the host appeared. He scanned the crowed. Angela was holding up her hand jumping up and down. He chose her but she didn't want to do it and said it was for me. He said that was fine and I handed him the CD.

The music started and so did the lyrics on the small screen in front of me. I snag in rhythm and time with the machine.

"You took my hand, you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around. Uh huh that's right. I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me. Yeah huh that's right."

Angela smiled big. I only looked away from the machine once and that was to see what Angela was doing. Other than that I kept my eyes glued to it. "If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out! Cause they're all wrong I know better cause you said forever and ever. Who knew? "Remember when we were such fools and so convinced and just too cool? Oh no, no no. I wish I could touch you again I wish I could still call you friend…I'd give anything!"

The music got faster and into the chorus.

"When someone said count your blessings now 'fore they're long gone. I guess I just didn't know how I was all wrong. They knew better. Still you said forever and ever! Who knew?"

The music now slowed and into verse three? Maybe…

"Yeah yeah I'll keep you locked in my head. Until we meet again. Until we…until we meet again, and I won't forget you my friend. What happened?"

The song was coming to an end or at least close... It had to be!

"If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone I'd stand up and punch them out! Cause they're all wrong and that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again and time makes it harder! I wish I could remember but I keep your memory! You visit me in my sleep! My darling! Who knew?"

The song was coming to an end. It was slowing to a near stop but the lyrics still came.

"My darling, My darling. Who knew? My darling, I miss you! My darling Who knew? Who knew?"

The song came to a stop and the crowed cheered. Angela was jumping up and down excitedly. She was so happy. It felt good, I also felt happy…

I got off the stage handing the mike to the host. He congratulated me and I blushed. Angela met me at the end of the stage and spoke fast.

"You rocked! You were so good! I loved the song! Oh my gosh! You were awesome!"

"Thanks…"

"That was way cool!"

"Are you going to sing?"

"Heck no!"

"What!? Then why'd we come here?"

"I thought it'd be fun!"

"Okay…"

"I might sing later…but I doubt it! Let's get a drink!"

"Okay."

We walked over to the soda fountain. I got myself coke while the host announced the next singer.

"Next up…is Edward Cullen!"

Angela and I froze. It couldn't be! It must be someone else with the same name! We turned around at the same time.

"This song goes out to Bella," Edward said in his velvety voice.

Oh no! I don't think I can take this! My chest hurt badly. I hugged myself hard.

"Bella do you want to leave?" Angela asked.

"No!" I nearly shouted.

Edward sat down at a piano and started playing a song I didn't know. He also started to sing. His voice would make any girls heart melt.

"Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away. I missed you and things weren't the same. Cause everything inside it never comes out right and when I see you cry it makes me want to die!"

He launched into the chorus still singing beautiful.

"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you! And I know I can't take it back! I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He came back to the second verse.

"This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days. You get older and blame turns to shame! Cause everything inside it never comes out right and when I see you cry it makes me want to die!"

The chorus he sang beautiful as the music came faster. He never once slipped up.

"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you! And I know I can't take it back! I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

On the last verse he came off the piano and stood in front of the crowed on the stage looking for me. He kept his eyes on me the whole time after finding me.

"Every single day I think about how we came all this way. The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right! Oh yeah sorry!"

"I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you! And I know I can't take it back! I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round and I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He carried out the last word for a little bit then sang the last part.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry baby. Yeah… I'm sorry…"

Everyone erupted in cheers. I couldn't move. The only thing that came to me was that I wanted to be with him. I have been waiting to forgive him and right here…was my chance. I've missed him for so long!

"Bella," he mouthed on the stage. His face was pained his eyes sorry.

Angela stayed silent. I guess she was awe struck…

Edward jumped off the stage and walked towards me. I ran to him. Our arms were open to hug each other. Only a mere gap was in between us and we closed it.

"Edward!" I cried into his chest.

"Bella," he whispered in my hair.

"I missed you!"

The emptiness in my chest was gone. I was now full again. I had Edward!

"I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"It's okay…I forgive you!"

He squeezed me tighter to his chest. I clung to him.

"Edward…promise me you won't leave again," I said looking up at him through tears of joy.

"I promise. I don't think I can leave. You're my life now, Bella."

We kissed for the first time in months. Oh, how I missed him! On the ride back I rode with him. Angela didn't mind in fact she was so happy that we were together. It was like the beginning all over again. Edward asked me tons of questions.

In the end Edward's family moved back to Forks and we all lived happily together…

"Does this mean you'll change me?" I asked.

"No. I'm not going to change you, Bella. You're going to live your human life!"

Well, as happy as we could get…of course I wouldn't give up.

**Well all of you know what happens next! Also thanks for reading! I hoped you like it! Please review! I am thinking of making Twilight fanfic story but that'll be far from now. Well...review! Thanks again! Special thanks to Hitachiin Always 79 for helping me with the title of the story! You rock!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
